Kendrick Knight
Appearance 5d1bb29dbcde7cfdcb22681c227be829-d4e59if.jpg|Kendrick Knight Behavior/Personality Kendrick an excitable man with a boisterous personality. He loves meeting new people, having friendly competitions, and gambling. Headstrong and often impulsive, it fell to others to be more responsible or realistic about things that Kendrick had gotten carried away with. When taken down in this way, or even when simply presented with information that troubled him, Knight can do a near-immediate about-face, going from laughing to sulking. These moping periods are typically brief though, and he'd quickly go back to his usual high-spirited nature. Despite the first impression he may give, Kendrick was capable of being serious when it came to matters that were important to him and If nothing else, Knight was kind, placing the needs of others before his own: he is even willing to sacrific his own life if it would save another. 'Occupation/Class' Star Labs Scientist 'Fighting Style' chungchoy.gif MQ3jI64.gif tumblr_lqwal8pTP01qanf0co2_500.gif tumblr_n6ek7b7h2Z1s665t5o1_400.gif Wing Chun -(traditional Chinese: 詠春; simplified Chinese: 咏春) is a concept-based Chinese martial art and form of self-defense utilising both striking and grappling while specializing in close range combat. Many Wing Chun lineages emphasize fighting on the outside of the opponent rather than facing them head on. Such a position could be described as standing at an angle where the Wing Chun practitioner can strike with both their arms, while their opponent can only strike with one of their own arms due to poor positioning. This is often referred to as "taking the blindside" or "fighting on the outside gate". Balance is related to structure because a well-balanced body recovers more quickly from stalled attacks and structure is maintained. Wing Chun trains the awareness of one's own body movement derived from muscular, tendon, and articular sources. Performing Wing Chun's forms such as Chum Kiu or the Wooden Dummy form greatly improve proprioception. Wing Chun favours a high, narrow stance with the elbows kept close to the body. Within the stance, arms are generally positioned across the vitals of the centerline with hands in a vertical wu sau, position to readily placed block fast moving blows to one's vital striking points down the centerline of the body--neck, chest, belly and groin. Shifting or turning within a stance is carried out variantly on the heels, balls, or middle (K1 or Kidney 1 point) of the foot depending on lineage. All attacks and counter-attacks are initiated from this firm, stable base. Powers and Abilities b00422b06b757eaa35f64af118c0afc3c6d5b1e0_hq.gif|decreasing the weight of a meteorite to stop it from falling iceberg-ere-d-apocalypse_0.jpg|Kendrick's full density form 4555648-5976862679-45527.gif|Phasing through steel to rip it apart tsuchikage-flight.gif|decreasing density to achieve flight superman-punches-darkseid-o.gif|increasing pressure for stronger impact Kitty_(Phasing).gif|phasing through stationary objects Part 1 Before Death: Density Manipulation - can manipulate the density and solidity of object or part of the object, whether living or non-living. Kendrick can hardern his tissue untill he transforms his entire body or certain parts into a form of "organic crystal", with similar properties but of still unknown composition and strength superior to that of diamond. Kendrick can also lower the density for an opposite effect which allows flight and a ghostly, phasing ability. For Kendrick to effect other objects or people he needs to come into contact with them then in which he can alter their density either increasing or decreasing weight, pressure for harder impact, or solidity for water walking. Invulnerable.gif|invulnerable to physical damage because of dense skin Part 2 After Revival: Sub Ability: Nigh Invulnerability - Kendrick with the help of his new machine was able to stablize his body after being revived however skin became permenantly hardened heightened to a new level that instead of a mutation was just his flesh skin. Now Kendrick has Immunity to almost all forms of harm and ailments, including extreme force and extremely high temperatures. Effectiveness ranges from nothing less than a bullet able to pierce his skin to nuclear explosions. 'Weapon of Choice' Tumblr_mzrtewEncA1qjwvabo1_400.gif 34413-Yoyo-Made-Of-Stainless-Steel-Ball-Bearing-Starburst-1.jpg Part 1 BD: YoYo Part 2 AR: None lost yoyo Archenemie/Allies? taos_star_labs_outside_view_1_by_snowofdahila-d8lc9x7.png S.T.A.R. Labs - Scientific and Technological Advanced Research Labs (S.T.A.R. Labs) is a fictional research facility and comic book organization appearing in titles published by DC Comics. It first appeared in Superman #246 (December 1971) and was created by Cary Bates and Rich Buckler. Background Kendrick was born to Linda and Samson Knight a wealthy family his father being a captain with the mos of combat medic and his mother a famous supreme court judge. They provided Kendrick with an average and well rounded life of the best schools and later martial arts classes upon his request. Kendrick physical ability granted him scholarships as he advanced in high school and took up football. His academic success paved the way for him to go to Harvard University for his English Lit. major. As an 24 year old adult he worked for a short time in a bakery untill given the chance to go to england and atend Oxford university where he earned his Ph.D.s in Biophysics and Genetics. In england right before star labs recruited him for his skills he manifested his powers and despite a sudden change in his life and transitioning into a new job Kendrick had little trouble adjusting the new abilites to his lifestyle. S.T.A.R Labs access to all types of information also made it easier for him to hide his genetic inheritence to the point he has lived almost uneffected up to this point. 'Admin Approval' Jin- Approves Perks *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Combat Category:Gen1 Category:Kendrick Knight